Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an IP camera, and more particularly to an IP camera having a wireless relay function.
Description of the Related Art
A conventional IP camera has a wireless network function for a client or clients, wherein the wireless network function is enabled to transmit an image to a user. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional IP camera 100 includes a lens module 101, a wireless client interface 102 and a wired client interface 103.
The wireless client interface 102 and the wired client interface work independently. After receiving an image from the lens module 101, the wireless client interface 102 transmits the image to a wireless client device through a wireless network. After receiving the image from the lens module 101, the wired client interface 103 transmits the image to a wired client device through a wired network. Generally speaking, most of the wired networks and the wireless networks adopt the dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP). The wired network is connected to Ethernet through the wired network with the higher priority. This IP camera is implemented with the lower complexity, but does not have the wireless relay function. When a user at a longer distance wants to use the wireless network, the user has to purchase a wireless access point device or a wireless repeater additionally. Thus, the user has to increase the cost in trouble.
Therefore, how to provide an IP camera with a wireless relay function to function as a relay point for wireless network transmission to provide wireless access functions for other wireless apparatuses is a problem to be urgently solved.